


Control Freak

by Ailuen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Prosthesis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuen/pseuds/Ailuen
Summary: 两个控制狂的爱情故事。义肢梅预警，时间线黄金圈Eggsy婚礼前。





	Control Freak

在statesman的飞机降落前，Q就站在机场的跑道边上了。

  
伦敦清晨的天空是枪灰色的，还有没散去的晨雾，Q不得不眯起眼睛才能隐约看清即将降落的飞机。

  
他得知Merlin归来的消息，用了两个不眠不休的晚上赶出手头的工作，强行跟M申请了只存在于劳务合同上的年假，穿着两天前皱巴巴的短风衣，脸上还带着熬夜过后的苍白站在这。他紧紧盯住那架飞机，手脚冰凉，心脏在胸腔里疯狂的跳动，疲惫的大脑在激素的冲刷下无比清醒。他看着飞机在视野里一点点地变大，然后轰鸣着降落在跑道上。他看着飞机停稳，舱门打开，舷梯落下。他看着Harry和Eggsy推着轮椅上的Merlin走过来。

  
Merlin。坐在轮椅上的Merlin。Q的心脏猛地落下，激素的褪去让他手脚发软。

  
Merlin瘦了，突出的颧骨和更加凹陷的眼眶似乎掩住了他温柔的榛绿色眼睛。他掀开膝头盖着的毯子，颇有些困难地站起身来，试探着，踉跄着朝Q走过来。Q在原地犹豫似的摇晃了一下，下一秒便冲过去钻进了梅林的怀抱里，或者说冲过去架住了梅林，两个腿脚不稳的人也很难说是谁架住了谁。

  
在这个摇摇晃晃的拥抱里，Q敏锐地感觉到梅林变矮了，都怪statesman的标准化假肢，Q现在可以轻易地把下巴放在梅林的肩头。他怀里的梅林瘦得惊人，突出的骨头仿佛硌疼了他的肋骨。Q埋在梅林的颈弯里，嗅到了伦敦初秋冷硬空气的味道，kingsman须后水的味道，和熟悉又陌生的烟草味道。Q稍稍松开怀抱，从梅林的外套里摸出硌疼他肋骨的东西，一个烟斗。

  
梅林不酗酒，也不依赖成瘾性药物，他能胜任这份压力巨大的工作全靠它对自己私人物品——当然也包括他自己身体的强大控制欲，那种掌控感很好地缓解了眼睁睁看着连线那头的特工受伤死去的无力感。当然他也会遇到连掌控感都无法纾解压力的困难境地，那时候他才会掏出烟斗，深深地吸上一口。这种情况很少发生，比如当他的老友失去了记忆的时候，比如他失去了对自己双腿掌控权的时候。

  
Q紧紧攥着烟斗，蓬乱的刘海和眼镜遮住了他的眼睛，Merlin看不清他的表情，轻轻地用有些嘶哑的嗓音唤他，“Q……”

  
Q抬起头，“Statesman就用这种通用货来糊弄他们的英国表亲吗？”他轻轻地说完，把烟斗仔细放进自己的口袋里，温柔又坚决地把Merlin扶回轮椅里，从Eggsy手里抢过轮椅把手，慢慢推着Merlin向机场外走去。

 

  
Q的小公寓挤不下四个男人，于是他们住进了Hart老宅。Q没收了Merlin的标准化义肢，全面控制了Merlin轮椅的驾驶权，并迅速把地下室改造成了一个小型车间。白天Q一边收着从世界各地发来的订制义肢零件，一边无微不至的照顾着梅林，饮食起居都不假手他人。晚上他则不眠不休地一头扎进地下室赶制义肢。Merlin提出参与义肢的设计却被Q以他身体还没恢复好为由坚决地否定了，连地下室也不许他进。Merlin有心想要回那个标准化义肢，看见Q每天熬得越来越青白的脸色也不好开口。失去了对双腿的控制权和烟斗，Merlin变得有些焦虑。还好有Q一直陪着他。

  
他们在一起时不怎么说话，Q只是默默陪着Merlin做一些他们平常休息日会做的事情。他们一起下棋，看科幻电影，偶尔推着Merlin到草坪上晒太阳。他们仿佛在过一个平常的假期——除了Merlin的腿部问题。每当Merlin想自己转动轮椅或者伸手去够什么东西的时候，Q都会温柔又坚决地接手，包括穿衣吃饭，Merlin有些无奈地说我不是不能自理，只是腿部有些小问题，Q仍然坚持由他来做这一切。

  
Merlin从轮椅上移动到别的地方都是由Q抱过去的。消瘦和截肢让这个曾经高大的男人体重轻了不少，可对Q来说还是有点重，但他仍然抱得很稳。Merlin在腾空的一瞬间下意识地双手环上了Q的脖子，直到Q把他稳稳放下他还是有些浑身僵硬。无力感混着焦虑慢慢涌上来，像潮水一样淹没了他。Merlin在Q看不见的地方握紧了拳头。他恨透了膝下空荡荡的裤管，他恨透了失去对身体的控制权。可他看见为他忙碌的Q时又慢慢地平静了，他明白这是Q失而复得的惶恐，心里快要爆炸的气球被戳了个小口，慢慢地瘪下去成为复杂的一小团。

  
这种前所未有的掌控感快把Q迷恋疯了。他的Merlin不再是电话那头模糊的嗓音，也不再是监控探头下的那个背影，而是实实在在的在他怀里，因为突然腾空有一点点害怕，双手紧紧环在Q的脖子上。Q开心极了，片刻也不愿意放手。他对Merlin说话时总是轻轻地，好像他是某种易碎的玻璃制品，为了让Merlin听清楚，他总是靠得很近，这让他们之间的每句话看起来都像耳鬓厮磨。

 

  
Q每天晚上都要看着Merlin入睡之后才回到地下室继续工作。这样加班加点大半个月，义肢终于做好了。液压关节和合金骨骼都裸露在外面，脚踝以下却是一双硅胶仿真的脚，连Merlin脚上曾经有的细小伤疤都一丝不差。Q知道Merlin不喜欢全部遮起来，这也契合了他们曾经看科幻电影时讨论过的高科技义肢脑洞。

  
Q仔细的帮Merlin戴上，然后示意他站起来。Merlin本能地双手撑住轮椅扶手，Q温柔地将手截住，“别碰别的东西，扶着我。”Merlin扶住Q的手站起来，义肢发出机械的细响。

  
运转良好，不愧是MI6天才军需官的作品。Merlin上前一步抱住了Q，身高正好，和原来一样，Q可以把头埋在他肩上。

 

“谢谢你。”Merlin低沉的声音在Q耳边响起，在他蓬松的头发上印了一个吻。然后——天才军需官被腾空抱起，他发出一声小小的惊呼，双手紧紧地环住了Merlin的脖子。Merlin稳稳地抱着他走向老宅卧室里华丽的四柱床，轻轻地把军需官放在松软的被子上，然后以堪称矫健的身手翻上了床，趴在他的耳边轻轻说道，“这次换我来。”


End file.
